Many resources are presently available to facilitate computer-based communication between two or more individuals. These resources include exchanging electronic mail, text chats or verbal transmissions; resources that may be used for a variety of purposes, such as to assist businesses in finding candidates to fill available employment positions or to allow two or more people to communicate. Internet computer-driven systems, such as video conferencing systems, may allow some communication between two or more people, but frequently at the expense of large monetary fees and a significant amount of wasted time. Furthermore, current computer-based communication is limited and does not allow people to exchange many of the types of communications that are needed in society today. As a result, communication is often interrupted by the inability of these systems to provide a full-service computer-based communication.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.